


Eddie Kaspbrak’s Superpower

by made_of_tea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill and Stan are in love, Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Eddie makes Richie blush, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak had a superpower. It wasn’t a normal superpower, like flight or invisibility or super strength. No, Eddie’s superpower was making Richie Tozier blush.And he wanted to see how far it go.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 201





	Eddie Kaspbrak’s Superpower

Eddie Kaspbrak had a superpower. It wasn’t a normal superpower, like flight or invisibility or super strength. No, Eddie’s superpower was making Richie Tozier blush. 

Richie always made other people blush. He would flirt with anyone in a 50 foot radius and make them flustered. He would make embarrassing jokes at the expense of others. Richie himself never blushed.

Until Eddie came into the picture.

Eddie would accidentally graze Richie’s arm with his hand and Richie would turn pink. Sometimes when Richie flirted with him, Eddie flirted back without thinking and Richie’s face would become scarlet. Eddie would just tease Richie and see shades of pink and red he didn’t even know existed.

So yes, Eddie had a superpower.

And he wanted to see how far it could go. 

Eddie walked over to the table in the cafeteria reserved for the Losers. Ben and Beverly were eating lunch and Richie was telling Mike a story. Bill and Stan were nowhere to be found. 

Eddie sat down on the other side of Richie, setting his lunch down on the table. 

“Hey Eddie, have you seen Bill or Stan?” Bev asked.

Eddie shook his head. “Last I saw, Stan was near Bill’s locker and Bill I haven’t seen since Math class.” 

“Wonder where they got off to.” Ben said, concern on his gentle features.

“More like where are they getting off with each other!” Richie held his hand up to Eddie for a high five, which Eddie pushed down.

“You wish you had someone to get off with.” Eddie shot back.

“I do, her name is Sonia Kaspbrak.” Richie responded, never done with the jokes about Ms. Kaspbrak. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes, a retort ready on his tongue, when Stan and Bill walked over and sat down next to each other. They never sat next to each other at the lunch table. Stan always sat next to Mike and Bill sat on the other side of Beverly.   
Not today, apparently. 

Eddie looked over at Richie, who was staring at Stan with a pleasantly surprised look on his face. Eddie looked at Stan, not noticing anything at first, then- oh.

“Hey, Stanny, you got something on your neck, buddy.” Richie said with a grin. 

Stan turned crimson and popped his collar up, while Bill turned a light pink and seemed to start choking. Richie looked very smug indeed. 

“Pay up, Marsh.” Richie said, turning to where Beverly was gaping. She fished around in her backpack for a five dollar bill and handed it over to Richie.

“Damn it, Tozier.” Bev muttered. 

“What did you b-b-bet on, wonder t-twins?” Bill asked, having recovered from his choking fit. 

“I said you and Stan would get together before the end of the school year, Bev thought it wouldn’t be until after the summer.” Richie explained. 

Stan glared at Richie. “Idiot.” 

“Make out in the prop closet, I’m guessing?” Bev asked.

Stan blushed some more, “Yeah.” 

Bill lightly hit his arm, “Stan!”

Stan gave him a look, “She’s right though!” 

Bill shut up after that. 

“Are we going to the quarry later to celebrate the near end of school? The weather’s finally warm enough.” Mike suggested.

“Sounds good, mah man.” Richie agreed.

Bev ran a hand through her short hair. “What time? I have somewhere I need to be…” 

“I was thinking we could just bike over after school.” Mike told her.

“Okay, but I need to leave by 4:30.” Bev said, biting her lip.

“Where ya goin’, Marsh?” Richie teased, “Hot date?

“Yes, actually,” Bev revealed.

All of the boys gaped at her. “WHO?!” they all shouted at the same time.

“Jenny Lowell,” Bev turned a nice shade of pink.

“Damn, Marsh, how’d ya snag that?” Richie asked, looking truly shocked. 

Bev just shrugged and smirked. “I can still go to the quarry for a bit, though. I never say no to the quarry.”

“No one ever does.” Eddie said sagely. 

A few hours later, the losers were parking their bikes at the top of the quarry. They got undressed quickly, eager to swim. But Stan wouldn’t take off his shirt.

“Come on, Stan my man, show us some skin!” Richie teased.

Stan gave him a glare that shut him up quickly. 

“It’s o-o-okay, Stan, I-I don’t mind if th-they s-see.” Bill sputtered out.

Stan relaxed at that and pulled his hurt off, revealing several bruises on his neck and chest.

“Damn, Bill, don't you have better things to do with your mouth?” Richie joked. 

“Richie’s just jealous that no one will do that with him.” Eddie commented.

“Um, actually, your mom does that with me.” Richie fired back. 

“You have no proof. You’ve never had a hickey in your life.” Eddie stated. 

“Maybe you should give me some, Eds.” Richie flirted.

“Maybe I will.” Eddie said without thinking. Richie’s face burned red. Eddie’s superpower never failed.

“Not to interrupt, but we came here to swim, not watch you two flirt.” Bev said helpfully.

Richie turned pink and jumped off the quarry into the water below, followed by Mike and Ben, then Beverly, then Eddie, then Bill and Stan, who held hands. 

They resurfaced quickly, laughing and excited that it was almost summer. This summer would be better, they would actually enjoy it. No more stupid murder clown, because they had killed it. They were finally free this summer. 

Which is why Richie took the time to silently admire Eddie without his shirt on. He had had a growth spurt the past school year, making him nearly the same height as Richie. He had always been slim, but before it had been in a scrawny way, not the fit and athletic way he was now. 

“Take a picture, Richie, it’ll last longer!” Eddie teased as he splashed Richie playfully. Richie turned bright red, telling Eddie his super power was still fully functional.

They all splashed around for awhile; Eddie won a game of chicken on Richie’s shoulders, and Mike whined for a rematch. Eventually, 4:30 came, and Bev dried off. She put on a floral dress that was in her backpack and brushed her hair.

“Good luck on your date, Bev!” Ben said. They all got out and started drying off with her. 

“Don’t forget to use protection!” Richie shouted.

“Beep beep, Richie, and thank you Ben.” Bev smiled at them before riding away on her bike.

“Eddie Spaghetti, I’ll walk you home, if you want.” Richie offered

“Sure, Richie.” Eddie responded.

Stan hopped on the back of Bill’s bike and they rode off. Ben pedaled away to the library and Mike started his walk back home. 

Richie and Eddie started walking their bikes to the Kaspbrak house. They didn’t talk for awhile, which was unusual for them. 

Eddie broke the silence once they got back to the main road. “I’m happy that Bev is dating someone. And I’m happy that Stan and Bill are together. It just makes me want something like that.” 

“Like what?” Richie asked. 

“Someone who loves me.” Eddie looked up at the clear sky. 

“I think there’s someone out there who already does, Eds.” Richie said vaguely. 

Eddie turned to him. His face was ruby red.

“How come I’m the only person who can make you blush?” Eddie asked the question he had been wondering for months.

Richie turned even redder, if that was possible. “It’s cause I fucked your mom, and looking at you makes me think of her.” 

“Tell me the truth, Trashmouth.” Eddie demanded.

Richie sighed. “Alright. It’s cause I like you, and you say things that make me very flustered, and I just can’t help blushing. I like you so much, Spaghetti.” 

“Really?” Eddie asked. He really didn’t want this to be one of Richie’s stupid pranks. 

“Really really.” Richie smiles shyly. Probably the first time in his entire life he was shy about something. 

“Good. Because I like you too.” Eddie told him.

Richie beamed and kissed him. It was soft and sweet and so unlike what Eddie expected from Richie. It was the first and best kiss Eddie had ever had. 

They held hands for the rest of the walk to Eddie’s house. When they got there, Ms. Kaspbrak was standing on the porch, waiting for her son. It foiled Richie’s plan of a goodbye kiss, but he teasingly pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hand. 

Eddie then pulled him into a hug and whispered something in his ear that made Richie blush so hard he thought his face would catch fire.

Eddie Kaspbrak’s superpower could very well be the end of Richie Tozier.

But that’s just the way he liked it.


End file.
